Ses bras (Miraculous FanFiction)
by Zayalla
Summary: Marinette ne pense qu'à une seule chose : les bras de Chat Noir... elle y pense nuit et jour. Pourtant, le visage d'Adrien continu d'apparaître dès qu'elle ferme les yeux... One Shot.


**Ses bras**

 **Fic écrite -entre autres- sur** _ **Thinking Out Loud**_ **d'Ed Sheeran… ^^**

Elle en rêvait encore. Comme la nuit dernière. Et celle d'avant encore.

Toutes les nuits. Sans exception. Ils la hantaient. Littéralement. Elle pouvait les dessiner de mémoire : leur forme, leur douceur... Elle aurait été même capable de retranscrire leur odeur sur papier, dans son carnet de dessin, n'importe où. Une odeur si douce, apaisante, si...chaleureuse. Elle se sentait tellement bien quand elle l'enveloppait. Quand _ils_ la serraient entre eux. Quand _ils_ la protégeaient. Mais surtout, elle adorait plus que tout quand ils la tenaient en sécurité tout contre Chat Noir.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Adrien ne voulait-il pas quitter son esprit ? Pourquoi hantait-il ses pensées ? Pourquoi, constamment, inlassablement, son visage venait la narguer ?

Elle ne savait pas.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur balançait tellement entre ces deux garçons.

Chat Noir

Adrien

Ils étaient à la fois si semblables et si différents...

Était-ce possible d'aimer à la folie deux personnes différentes ?

Marinette pourrait vous répondre que oui...

...O...

-Marinette ? Tu dors ?

La voix d'Alya tira Marinette de sa somnolence. Il fallait dire pour sa défense qu'en ce mois de mai, la température extérieure était si agréable qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir au soleil et paresser toute la journée.

Sauf qu'elle était en ce moment même assise à une terrasse, en compagnie de son groupe d'amis, composé de sa meilleure amie Alya, Adrien l'un des deux garçons qui hantaient ses pensées quelques secondes auparavant, et Nino, le meilleur ami d'Adrien, et, accessoirement, le petit ami d'Alya.

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air exténuée ma belle, souffla Alya, inquiète.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dors juste mal ces derniers temps, sourit doucement Marinette.

En vérité elle dormait terriblement bien. Même trop. Le problème était que ce n'était pas son sommeil qui provoquait cette fatigue, mais bel et bien les rêves qui peuplaient ses nuits.

Pour comprendre le dilemme de Marinette, figurez-vous un rêve très agréable. Mais vraiment, très agréable. Durant ce rêve, vous êtes enveloppés dans des bras. Des bras irrésistibles et particulièrement sexy. Le hic provient du fait que ces bras...changent de propriétaires au cours du rêve. Vous passez un premier temps dans les bras de l'homme que vous aimez secrètement, ses mains vous caressent, vous êtes enveloppés de son parfum, dans un mélange de douceur et de volupté. Votre visage est posé contre la chemise douce comme de la soie qui recouvre le torse qui vous accueille. Puis soudainement, vous vous retrouvez dans des bras légèrement différents. Différents dans le sens où ils appartiennent à un homme habillé d'un tissu semblable à du cuire. La sensation contre votre joue devient plus froide, plus animale. Il s'agit là des bras de l'homme que vous aimez mais dont vos sentiments à son égard sont brouillés. Cet homme-là vous aime, mais vous n'arrivez pas à accepter l'idée que vous puissiez l'aimer en retour. Ou plutôt, vous êtes conscients de vos sentiments mais...vous culpabilisez par rapport au premier...

Compliqué n'est-ce pas ? Et bien si vous parvenez à vous représenter cela, vous aurez alors une idée du huitième de ce que Marinette a dans le cerveau à longueur de journée...

Pas étonnant qu'elle soit fatiguée me direz-vous... Et vous auriez parfaitement raison. Mais passons. Le reste de cette histoire vous attend...

-Marinette, je vais te laisser avec les garçons, c'est l'heure de mon babysitting, disait Alya, on se voit plus tard ma belle.

Après un sourire de Marinette, un signe de tête d'Adrien et un baiser de Nino, la jeune femme métisse s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret.

Marinette sourit. Elle savait à quel point Alya aimait les enfants. Le nombre de fois où elle lui avait sauvé la mise avec Manon…Elle aurait pu en rédiger un roman de la taille d'un dictionnaire.

La jeune femme essaya de se reconcentrer sur la discussion qu'entretenaient Nino et Adrien, mais les garçons parlaient escrime et Marinette, qui ne savait même pas distinguer un fleuret d'un sabre fut vite perdue.

Elle sortit donc son carnet de croquis et se mit à dessiner. Elle savait que cela ne dérangerait pas ses amis. Ils avaient souvent l'habitude de trainer ensemble juste pour le plaisir d'être entre eux, et ne se parlaient même parfois pas.

Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas par contre, fut les coups d'œil attendri que lui lancèrent les deux jeunes hommes. Marinette était pour eux un rayon de soleil là où Alya était une force de la nature. Adrien, en particulier, avait toujours eu une immense affection pour son amie. Plus qu'une affection se disait-il souvent en son for intérieur. Mais il était, sans le savoir, aussi partagé que la jeune fille. D'un côté, sa Princesse, l'adorable Marinette, et de l'autre sa Lady. L'indomptable, la magnifique Ladybug.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquels il ne voulait pas, ou ne parvenait pas, à passer le pas et à montrer ses sentiments envers la jeune fille. Tout le monde pensait alors qu'il n'éprouvait qu'un très fort sentiment d'affection envers la jeune styliste.

Marinette ne remarqua donc pas que les deux garçons avaient arrêté leur conversation pour poser sur elle un regard à la fois rempli d'affection et d'inquiétude. Car comme leur avait dit Alya plus tôt, sans que Marinette ne s'en aperçoive, la jeune eurasienne était moins sur ses gardes en leur présence, contrairement avec Alya dont elle connaissait le tempérament inquisiteur et journalistique. Ils profitaient donc du fait qu'elle était partie pour se rendre eux-mêmes compte de l'état de Marinette. Car Alya leur avait confié ses inquiétudes quant à l'air fatigué de Marinette. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait l'air exténué, mais le sourire rêveur qui s'affichait sur son visage les laissa perplexe.

A cet instant précis, Marinette griffonnait une sorte de silhouette noire, un sourire étirant ses lèvres roses. Des lèvres forts attirantes de l'avis d'Adrien. Il aurait d'ailleurs bien pris le temps de les goûter pour voir la surprise poindre dans les magnifiques yeux clairs que la jeune fille aurait levés vers lui et ses joues mouchetées de taches de rousseur se teinter de rouge.

Adrien échangea un regard avec Nino et haussa les épaules. Marinette avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien, si ce n'est ses yeux fatigués.

Son meilleur ami sourit tout en désignant Marinette d'un signe de tête.

-Trop mignonne, articula-t-il silencieusement.

Si Adrien ne le connaissait pas mieux et s'il ne savait pas qu'il était en couple avec Alya, le jeune homme aurait pu penser qu'il avait le béguin pour Marinette. Mais le jeune homme noir était simplement comme le grand frère de substitution de Marinette. D'un commun accord, à leur entrée au lycée, les deux garçons s'étaient donner la mission de protéger Marinette des autres « mâles ». Alya n'avait fait que les encourager.

Bien sûr, ils savaient que Marinette n'était pas une fille sans défense, mais son teint de porcelaine et ses grands yeux était comme une incitation à la surveiller de peur qu'elle ne se casse. Cela pouvait d'ailleurs être la raison pour laquelle Alya se faisait tant de soucis pour elle.

-Bon, alors, que voudriez-vous faire les gars ? déclara soudainement Nino, faisant violemment sursauter Marinette qui avait continué à griffonner dans le silence pendant quelques minutes.

La jeune fille releva la tête et posa ses grands yeux encore écarquillés de surprise sur les deux garçons.

-Tu m'as fait peur, idiot, dit-elle en riant doucement, faisant fondre le cœur des deux jeunes hommes qui n'en pouvait plus de cette frimousse qui était juste parfaitement adorable -bien malgré elle.

\- Depuis quand aviez-vous arrêter de parler ? Je n'aie rien remarqué…

-Assez longtemps pour comprendre que tu dessinais un mannequin étrangement ressemblant à notre Chat Noir…

Devant le regard amusé de Nino, Marinette rougit furieusement. Et pour sa plus grande surprise, il crut apercevoir une légère couleur rosée sur les joues de son meilleur ami. Intéressant…ou alors totalement bizarre.

...O...

Marinette s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, après avoir passé la fin de journée chez Adrien en compagnie de Nino, puis d'Alya qui les avait rejoints plus tard. Les quatre amis s'étaient organisé à l'improviste une soirée film, et après avoir renversé un bol de chips sur la moquette de leur hôte et manqué de s'endormir sur Adrien, Marinette avait décidé qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

-Attend !

La voix d'Adrien la fit se retourner vivement. Marinette le regarda trottiner vers elle, un parapluie à la main. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers l'extérieur et sourit. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait.

Elle rit. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce jour où elle avait succombé au charme de son bel ami blond.

Cette scène me rappelle quelque chose, souffla-t-elle.

Moi aussi, répliqua Adrien avec un clin d'œil taquin, le jour où tu as cessé de me détester…

Sa répliqua arracha un rire à Marinette. Il sourit. Qu'il aimait la voir rire ainsi…

-Je t'accompagne, dit-il soudain.

-Quoi ?!

-Il fait nuit, il pleut, et tu es une jeune fille ravissante, seule. Un peu dangereux, non ? En plus c'est mon parapluie.

Son dernier argument arracha un nouveau rire à la jeune fille. Elle posa un regard gorgé de tendresse sur lui. Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'une flopée de papillons venait d'investir son estomac et d'y entamer une danse de la joie. Qu'il aimait cette fille…

-D'accord, mais cette fois tu restes sous le parapluie ! Pas envie d'apprendre que tu es rentré trempé et que tu as attrapé la crève, le menaça-t-elle gentiment.

Adrien sourit à ce souvenir. Après avoir si chevaleresquement offert son parapluie à Marinette, il s'était souvenu qu'il l'avait sur lui car son chauffeur était malade et qu'il devait rentrer à pied ce jour-là… Et le lendemain il était resté allongé, avec environ quarante de fièvre.

-J'étais qu'un novice à cette époque, plaisanta-il.

-Ah ? Parce que passer son parapluie à une fille est un art ?

Tout en parlant, les deux jeunes gens avaient quitté la maison Agreste et se dirigeaient désormais vers le domicile des Dupain-Cheng.

-Bien sûr, répondit Adrien, il faut d'abord choisir son parapluie en fonction du style de la fille, ou alors en prendre un noir, basique. Comme j'avais fait d'ailleurs…un novice je te dis. J'étais encore novice.

Le jeune homme se ressue un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Il baissa les yeux sur Marinette qui l'observait avec des yeux malicieux. Il sourit et lui tendit son bras qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. La pluie ruisselait sur le parapluie d'Adrien dans un bruit apaisant et agréable. Le jeune homme aida Marinette à sauter par-dessus une flaque particulièrement étendue, prenant le risque de se retrouver aspergé. Ce qui ne manqua pas, déclenchant l'hilarité des deux amis. La lumière des réverbères, dans des tons jaunes et or qui brillaient dans le noir, se reflétait sur les pavés mouillés créant une atmosphère romantique, ce qui ne dérangea étonnement pas nos deux héros. Ils continuèrent leur route, seuls au monde, dans les rues de Paris, observant au loin la Tour Eiffel scintiller. La pluie continuait de tomber nimbant leur chemin de plic ploc réguliers. Des ruisseaux s'étaient formés et ruisselaient sur les côtés du trottoir, transportant les quelques pétales de fleur que l'oranger qu'ils dépassèrent avait laisser échapper. Cette nuit était magique.

Le couple improvisé arriva bientôt devant le logement des Dupain-Cheng. Marinette monta une marche puis glissa soudainement. Adrien la vit tomber en arrière au ralentit. Grâce aux réflexes affutés qu'il avait hérité de son cher Miraculous, il réussit à saisir le bras de la jeune fille.

Marinette ouvrit les yeux. N'était-elle pas tombée une minute plus tôt ? Si ? Alors que faisait-elle serrée dans ces bras ? Enveloppée dans une odeur tellement familière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle l'avait déjà sentie… elle était bien…si bien. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se détendant progressivement.

Elle leva les yeux quand elle sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Rencontra le sourire d'Adrien. Et y répondit.

-Heureusement que j'étais là n'est-ce pas ? Vois comme j'ai bien fait de t'accompagner !

Marinette rit. Elle sourit puis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Adrien en déclarant :

-Tu avais parfaitement raison de vouloir m'accompagner. Merci Adrien.

-De rien ma belle.

...O...

N'avait-elle jamais le temps de se reposer ? La jeune fille avait eu à peine le temps de se lever ce matin-là que le Papillon frappait.

Elle était désormais en pleine bataille contre un super-vilain particulièrement retorse. Avec l'aide de Chat Noir, elle enchainait les attaques, ripostes et feintes. Il avait plu toute la nuit, et les toits étaient particulièrement glissants. Les deux héros devaient donc faire preuve d'une prudence supplémentaire qui aurait bien pu leur être évité ce jour-là. S'étant tous deux couchés plutôt tard la veille, ils eurent bien du mal à se débarrasser de l'importun, mais y parvinrent finalement, au prix de mains efforts.

-Bien joué !

Chat Noir adressa un clin d'œil taquin à Ladybug. Elle lui sourit.

-Je vais y aller chat, détransformation imminente…

-Faites ma Lady, faites.

Avec un sourire, Ladybug envoya son yoyo en l'air. Il s'agrippa à l'une des cheminées. Adressant un sourire à Chat Noir, Ladybug s'élança en l'air. Mais elle n'atteint jamais le toit. Son yoyo lâcha en pleine course, glissant contre la mousse humide qui avait recouvert la base de la cheminée.

Ladybug poussa un bref cri de panique en se sentant tomber. Pas encore ! Et encore une fois, une main s'enroula autour de son poignet.

Elle se retrouva bien vite callée contre le torse musclé et si confortable de son partenaire. Le nez dans le cou du jeune homme, son odeur l'envahit. Une odeur encore terriblement familière. Et qu'elle avait humé seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

La jeune fille se raidit. Cette scène était bien trop familière à son goût.

-Ça va ma Lady ?

Cette voix...Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas la reconnaître plus tôt ? Réalisant qu'elle était toujours raide comme un piquet, Ladybug se détendit aussitôt. Elle se blottie encore d'avantage contre son partenaire. La fatigue menaçait de l'envahir. Elle était si bien, là, au chaud, tous ses tracas envolés. Elle voulait profiter de cet instant... Avant de passer aux révélations qui s'imposaient désormais.

Elle resta pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures dans les bras de Chat Noir. Bien que cela ne soit pas vrai puisque son Miraculous bipait toujours.

Soudain, elle sentit Chat Noir se raidir aussi. Cela ne dura qu'une infime seconde, mais elle l'avait ressenti. Elle sourit. Peut-être que les révélations ne s'imposaient pas finalement...

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on a vraiment été idiots sur ce coup-là, chaton...

Elle sourit doucement en le sentant acquiescer. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne. Elle aurait pu rester là toute une vie. D'autant qu'elle n'avait plus à craindre une énième détransformation, si ce n'était des rares passants. Mais avec la pluie de la veille et le super-vilain, la rue était déserte.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir avec précision chaque cheveux dorés de son magnifique partenaire. Un doré très familier lui aussi... Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du grain de la peau du jeune homme qu'elle entrapercevait entre la limite de son costume et le haut de son cou. Terriblement tentante cette parcelle qui paraissait aussi douce que de la soie...

Ladybug se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se recula légèrement et se plongea dans la contemplation des émeraudes qui servaient d'iris au jeune homme.

La jeune fille souffla. Elle avait été tellement aveugle ! Pourtant elle aurait dû le deviner... Ses rêves n'avaient pas été là pour rien !

Prise d'une soudaine illumination -ou plutôt d'une envie irrépressible-, la jeune fille se issa vers le charmant jeune homme qui lui faisait face et déposa un léger baiser, non pas sur sa joue comme quelques heures plus tôt, mais sur ses lèvres.

Elle en avait tant rêver...

-Merci Adrien, souffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-De rien Princesse, tu vois bien que je te suis indispensable…Je vais finir par te suivre partout à ce rythme-là, répondit le héros en lui rendant son sourire, en mille fois plus éclatant. Un sourire à la fois de Chat Noir...et d'Adrien.

Finalement, il n'était pas possible d'aimer autant deux personnes à la fois... Sauf si elles n'étaient en réalité qu'une seule.

Et Marinette allait enfin pouvoir reposer son esprit tourmenté par l'amour. Car elle l'avait enfin trouvé.

~FIN~

Voilà ! Alors, bien que je trouve la dernière phrase particulièrement niaise, j'ai adoré écrire ce One Shot ! xD J'espère que vous avez aimé, et sur ce, à plus ! 3


End file.
